


Connections

by dreamingthroughwords



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingthroughwords/pseuds/dreamingthroughwords
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid have a heart to heart.(XBC Femslash Week -- Day 7)
Relationships: Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Kudos: 14
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> i was in love with brighid and morag before that conversation about blade connections in chapter 7, but that specific conversation is where i fell head-first into the holy shit!!! moraghid!!!!! hole that i am currently in. i think it's such an interesting part to the scene, it's so small but it stands out so much, especially considering morag and brighids characters and that it was brought up around other characters. that scene makes me just. ya know.
> 
> long-winded rambling aside, this is basically morag and brighid looking back on it—they basically talk, and i definitely put more of morag's introspection in there, but listen they having a heart to heart okay!!!
> 
> enjoy!!!

“Do you still think about it?”

Brighid asks this question as her hands are tracing Mòrag’s collarbones, tracing circles delicately around her chest. Mòrag's own hand is tracing Brighid’s hip; they’re currently taking a lazy morning on their day off. The sun is shining through the open window at the front of their chambers, illuminating Brighid’s soft skin and azure glow even more.

“About what, Brighid?” She asks, still admiring each and every inch of the woman she is lucky to call hers.

Though they’ve been through much—facing almost the end of the world, seeing places they’d never dreamed—and though it had been hard and sometimes felt hopeless, where they are now was worth it. Especially that she had got to do it all with Brighid by her side, and she would not have it any other way.

Brighid continues tracing her finger on her chest, but this time she stops right on the crevice between her breasts.

“That time you seemed quite intrigued by the idea of having a part of my core crystal become part of you,” Brighid’s voice is soft as she says it, a tone that only Mòrag gets to hear.

Mòrag was not expecting that question, but she will be honest in that she _does_ think about it, more often than she’d like to admit. She’s not particularly sure, why, either.

She brings her hand from Brighid’s hip and instead places her fingers on the crystal. The radiance of it is captivating; how much the colours swirl and it is so distinctly Brighid that she is always caught in her thoughts when she looks at it.

“I do,” she admits, because it is true. “I….am not sure, what possessed me to suggest that, that day. Especially without discussing it with you first.”

Brighid begins the movement on her chest again, sending a bit of warmth through the touch. Brighid shakes her head against the pillow. “I told you previously, I do not mind. Like I said, I’m honoured that you would say something of the sort, especially in front of the others. I had just been thinking back on our journey, recently, and all that we’ve done since then….”

“Is there anything in particular that brought that memory to the forefront of your mind?”

“No,” Brighid says, and her brows furrow just slightly, signalling that Brighid was trying to gather her thoughts—an almost rare site, as Brighid has such a firm grasp on her emotions, but sometimes even she gets lost.

“But, I do think about it sometimes, too, and what it would mean,” Brighid finishes, and decides to take her other hand and brush some of the stray hair out of Mòrag’s eyes.

Mòrag treasures these moments, and though they’ve been together for so long it feels unnatural to be apart, any quiet moment with Brighid always still feels just as remarkable.

“What would it mean?” Mòrag is now thinking, too, about what it _would_ mean.

It would mean that her and Brighid would never truly be apart. Though they hardly are, anyways, and they understand how to function individually and as a team. They don’t need to spend each hour of every day with each other to know how they feel; when one of them goes off in one direction and the other the opposite, they know they’ll always find their way back.

But, to have something that is solely Brighid’s—her _core crystal,_ the part of her that has seen countless lives and will spend countless more, something that is entirely Brighid’s, being shared with her.

It also comes with taking a part of Brighid _away,_ and not only that, another scar to add to the many she already has.

If she could choose the scars, though, she would gladly take one from Brighid.

“Caught up in your thoughts, Lady Mòrag?” Brighid teases, bringing their foreheads together.

Mòrag had not even realized she was silent that long. “Ah, my apologies, Brighid. Indeed, I was.”

“Would you like to hear mine?”

“I would like nothing less, Brighid.”

“Hm, where to start,” Brighid hums, shifting slightly but keeping one arm on Mòrag and the other resting on Mòrag’s pillow.

“I think it would mean tying our lives together more than we already do, and that in it all says everything I believe it would mean. Not only that, and I know better than to compare ourselves to other Drivers and Blades, because we simply do not need to, and that is an unfair comparison, isn’t it?” Brighid finishes with a small laugh, and Mòrag does the same.

They don’t like to get _too_ cocky, but, well, they _do_ have epithets known throughout all of Alrest for a reason.

Shaking her head once again, Brighid continues. “If you were dying, before your time that is—and you know that I do not like to dwell on that idea—I would give you part of my core in a heartbeat. But, I also know that our connection is stronger than most, even without a connection as such, do you not?”

Mòrag agrees fully. They talk about everything and anything, and the discussion of mortality does hit the hardest. It is complicated, the relationship of Blades and humans, but Blades are _so much more than that._

They do have one of the strongest connections, too. They know this. Though she was jealous in the moment, surrounded by everyone else who has a special or different connection to their Blade, Mòrag and Brighid don’t _need_ one.

And that, is exactly what makes them special.

“Brighid. How are you always able to guide my thoughts in just the right direction?” She brings their lips together in this moment, because discussions like this are just _nice_ and _intimate_ and she wants more.

They stay together for a moment, hands roaming across each others bodies instead of stationary now; just taking in this moment.

Once they part, Brighid smiles. “I know you better than yourself, Lady Mòrag. We’ve been over this.”

Their bodies are fully intertwined, now, Brighid’s leg wrapped around Mòrag’s and their chests and stomachs are pressed as close together as possible.

They’ll come back to this discussion down the line, that is one thing that Mòrag knows for certain. But, with certainties come uncertainties, and their future is full of them.

Through all that, though, they’ll have each other, and that is enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! as always, comments and kudos are appreciated and i hope you had a lovely day wherever you are!
> 
> I had so much fun writing for [@XBCFemslash](https://twitter.com/XBCFemslash). Thank you for organizing and creating such a great event! As someone who is still new-er here, I can't believe I was lucky enough to come at the right time to see everyone else's love for these characters and have a dedicated space for f/f content!


End file.
